Guilt and Sacrifice
by Split Persona
Summary: The troopers have brought seiji back to the manor after the events of Gaiden. Unfortunately, Seiji believes himself to need still pay from his crime. Deals with suicide. YaoiShounen Ai.


****

A/N: Hey! We are Spilt Persona! Unfortunately this Cooper girl was highly traumatized by her shyness and uncertainties in her life. Thus forth came the five of us. I am Kathrine. This is going to be my first fic EVER posted on anything. It's going to be a present for Touma's birthday. I just hope all the YST fans like it. You'll probably find one more of my fics on the site later n in the day because of my need to get my over shy sister personality, Catherine, to cry if people don't read. (I'm a Sadist by nature and I don't regret it.) You'll probably met the others of our strange group later on in another fic please enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own YST/RW. *-! If I did they would be in a lot more pain. ^_^ Now PLEASE read the WARNING.

Warning: This is a dark fic. Lotsa angst. Deal with suicide. YAOI/Shounen Ai or guys with guys. IF you don't like this GO AWAY!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE FOR ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN OFF THE SENDER'S SKIN SO I CAN EAT THEIR ENTRAILS!! If that doesn't apply to you, please enjoy! 

__ ****

Guilt and Sacrifice

By Kathrine

He was running. He didn't know why, but he knew he was running from something. He could feel the fear clawing at his spine as he ran through the darkness. Suddenly, he collapsed, crying out in exhaustion.

The young blond brought his knees to his chest as he felt a presence behind him. He felt skinny fingers touch his shoulder and he pulled away. He stood quickly and growled, " Don't come near me!"

" Why?" a shadowed figure asked.

" You killed them!" the boy shouted, tears filling his ice blue eyes. " They were innocent people, some my friends and you killed them!"

" Did I?" the person asked with forged innocence. " Look at my hands, they are not bloodstained. But look at **your**_ hands."_

The boy looked down at his hands only to fall to his knees once more. From his arms to his fingertips were drenched in a red liquid. " No I didn't…" the boy's voice was shaken.

" As you see blood is on your hands," the figure smirked. " Their blood is on your hands. The blood of the people in New York, in California, and even your friends' blood as well."

" But I didn't," the boy shook his head. " You used me."

" I might have used your armor but you struck the final blows," the figure step towards him. " You even smiled when you dragged your blade across their skin. How could you be so bloodthirsty?"

He saw figures around him. Light blue and brown, orange and ash, red and raven black. The forms never moved, letting the red liquid escape their bodies freely. The boy was on the verge of loosing it.

" I didn't," he crawled back until his hand touched something cold. He slowly turned to face what he had touched. He saw the blue hair and the dark blue metal on the body. He held his breath when he saw the blood around the lifeless form.

" Touma," he whispered as he pulled his hand away. He saw the large gash that ran from one side of his neck to the other. He saw the blood coming from it and the look of nothingness in his eyes. Their beautiful blue irises were gone, leaving only dead black and white.

" You took pleasure with each, but with his even more," the figure laughed. " The look on his face was to die for."

" I could never have done this," the boy hands trembled. " I never would have done this."

" Of course you haven't done it yet," the figure agreed. " But I have seen your future I know what is to come. I see their names written on you hands in blood."

" You wrong!" he cried. " I would never hurt them, especially not Touma. He's my best friend."

" You may want to deny it, but I am here in your mind," he pointed out. " I can see what is in your deepest most secret thoughts. It is those thoughts that will take them."

" NO!!" the blond screamed, placing his hands to his ears. He quickly moved them staring at the blood that still carried their scents. " I couldn't do it," he whispered mainly to himself. " I'd kill myself first."

" There's only one way to prove that," the figure whispered in his ear.

" What way?" he didn't know if he would like the answer.

" You know what the answer to that is," he replied. " You just have to admit it to yourself when the time is right." He could see the boy trembling and laughed with even more malice. " Just wait until the time comes and you do lose control. Then you will know true pain as will they."

" NO!" the boy screamed again as the figured drifted into the darkness, still laughing.

" NO!" Seiji screamed as he jumped from his bed. Sweat trickled down his face and onto the soaked sheets as he inhaled deeply.

" What happened Seiji?!" a person asked from across the room. Touma was at his side immediately with concern in his eyes. The look he saw in his eyes was one of complete terror and void. He could swear his eyes were a whiter blue than he had ever seen.

Seiji finally fixed his far away eyes on his best friend as he continued to breathe roughly. " Seiji?" he repeated.

" Everything okay?" Ryo asked from the doorway. Touma could see the other two Troopers standing behind him.

" Everything's fine," Seiji replied finally.

" You sure?" Shin asked.

" Yes, I'm sure," Seiji answered sternly. He looked to Touma and his eyes finally returned to their normal gray/blue hue. " Believe me," he assured him softly. " I'm okay."

" If you say so," Touma nodded. He got up from the bed and returned to his own. The other Troopers left to their respective rooms and Seiji lay down on his bed sighing. He didn't know what to tell them.

__

Was it real? Seiji wondered. _ It couldn't have been. I wouldn't hurt them._

****

Just wait 'til you do lose control. Seiji shuddered at the memory of the voice's words. ** You know what the answer to that is. You just have to admit it to yourself when the time is right. **

__

What is the answer? He looked out the window beside his bed into the night sky. " I just hope that I find out before I do lose control," he let a tear fall from his eye. He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to sleep. After a half an hour he succeeded.

What the light warrior didn't know was that in the other bed a blue-haired Trooper was awake the entire time. He listened as he friend's breaths evened out finally and then he began talking to himself.

" I just hope that I do find out before I do lose control," Seiji prayed.

__

Lose control over what? Touma wondered. _What as you so afraid that you wake up like this every night and seem so tired everyday? _ Seiji had been acting a little withdrawn ever since they had returned from the United States. He tried to act normal, but all of them could tell something was off. No one let on that they knew, only he knew that Seiji knew how worried they were.

__

What did Shikaisen do to you? Touma rolled over onto his side as he stared at his friend's bed. He could see the slight tremble in the sheets that finally calmed down after a while. _He's finally asleep,_ Touma sighed. _Maybe he'll stay that way for the whole night this time._ The fighter had pulled his covers closer as he tried to sleep.

No one knew the true feelings that boiled inside of the archer. He himself wasn't sure of them. He just knew that he found himself wanting to rush over to the swordsman's bed and hold him close and tell him everything was going to be fine. He wanted to end the boy's suffering and just keep him near him forever. Touma could do nothing but to think of Seiji and how he was dying to be in the bed next to him, caressing his skin as he kissed his back and moved farther down…

__

Quick thinking like that! Touma cursed himself. _You can't think about that right now. You have to think about how to help him. Besides, Seiji could never think of you the same way. Just don't push him away with such thoughts. _He turned over again before finally willing himself to sleep.

" Morning," Shin smiled as Touma groggily entered the kitchen. " I see you're up unusually early."

" Just felt like getting up," Touma shrugged. Truthfully, Seiji twisting in his bed before he got up and got dressed had woke him. " Seen where Seiji went to?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

" He's still out by the lake," Shin looked out the window. " He's been there for almost two hours. Guess the night didn't go well?"

" No it didn't," Touma admitted. " I just wish he would tell us what has him so worn out."

" We can't force him to," Shin lowered his eyes to his cooking. " He has to come to us."

" I'm afraid something is going to happen," Touma kept his eyes towards the lake. " He won't let it on, but he's very afraid of something."

" What could Seiji be so scared of?" Shin questioned.

" Himself," he responded.

" Good morning!" Shu greeted as he walked in the kitchen smiling. " Breakfast smells good Shin."

" You always say that," Shin blushed.

" Well it always does," Shu mentioned. Then he noticed the back door opening as Seiji walked in. " Hey Blondie," he greeted.

" Hi," Seiji returned as he turned to go upstairs.

" Breakfast is almost ready," Shin reminded him.

" I'm not that hungry," Seiji explained. " I think I'll just go lay down for a while."

" Okay," Shin nodded. Seiji smiled slightly before leaving into the living room and then up the stairs.

" See what I mean?" Touma frowned. " He's getting worse every week."

" Blondie _is_ acting stranger than usual," Shu agreed. " You should talk to him."

" He won't talk," Shin shrugged his shoulders dismally. Then he looked to Touma.

" Look, I already tried," Touma shook his head. " He's puts on a show every time."

That's when Nasuti walked into the kitchen and headed towards the refrigerator. " Hey guys," she smiled. " Shin, I'm sorry but I have to skip breakfast today."

" Why?" He frowned at her.

" Early classes," she pulled out a peach. " Just grabbing a little something on my way out. I'll be here for lunch so don't worry."

" I'll make something good just for you," Shin began setting the table.

" You never make anything special for me," Shu pouted.

" It's because you eat anything," Touma snickered.

" Hey!" Shu sprayed him with the sink sprayer.

" You're gonna get it," Touma growled.

" Don't even think about it," Shin stopped them. " If you're gonna horse play go outside."

" Fine," Shu opened the door and Touma immediately pushed him through. They began wrestling on the porch until they rolled off onto the ground.

" That's gonna hurt," Shin chuckled when he heard the loud thud. Then he looked around with a confused expression. " Where did my knife go?"

Seiji sat up in his room the door locked. He stared at his hand where he held a sharp steak knife. He had seen it on the counter where Shin had left it. As soon as he noticed it the words came back into his head.

****

You just have to admit it when the time is right. 

That's when he knew what the answer was. _One quick cut would do it,_ he thought. _Just one good deep cut across the wrist. Then I wouldn't hurt them._ He gripped the handle of it and his hand shook slightly. He set the knife down beside him on the bed.

__

But what would they say? Seiji asked himself. _What would they think if I just gave up?_

****

Do you want them to end up like this, a voice asked inside his head. The pictures of his friend's dead bodies came back to him and he shook his head. He couldn't let it happen to them, not when he knew how to stop it.

Breakfast had been eaten after Shu and Touma cleaned up from their brawl. Shu had a cut on his chin and Touma a bruise above his eye. " That's what you get for horsing around on the porch," Ryo laughed when he saw them.

" You should of seen them when they fell," Shin tried not to burst. " Childish as usual."

" Hey!" both participants shouted.

" Just eat," Ryo look was completely smug.

" Go on ahead," Touma fixed an extra plate. " I think I'll take this up to Seiji."

" You know he said he wasn't hungry," Shu reminded him.

" Yeah, but he's been turning down meals a lot lately," Touma sighed. " He'll take the food upstairs and leave it on the desk. I think I should try to get him to eat something at least."

" Good luck," Ryo nodded. He had noticed Seiji getting thinner over the past five weeks. When he'd confronted his friend on it, he merely locked himself in his room.

Touma headed up the stairs when he noticed a light glow in the hall and heard scratching. He looked around the corner to see a White Blaze scratching at the door of his and Seiji's bedroom with earnest. Close by, he saw a small green orb rolling about on the floor. He walked closer and realized it was Seiji's armor crystal.

" What the?" he picked it up off the floor and it felt icy cold instead of the usual warm heat. " What is it Blaze?" he looked at the tiger. He knocked on the door and called, " Seiji? Hey are you okay?"

When he got no answer he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. " Seiji, c'mon and open the door!" he yelled. He didn't like the strange feeling he had felt from the orb and wanted to know why it was it the hallway. " Seiji! I know you're in here," Touma banged on the door. " Please unlock the door!"

White Blaze let out a low growl followed by a whimper. He really wanted to get into the room. _Something is very wrong,_ Touma kicked at the door but it wouldn't open. It was as if something was behind it.

" What going on?" Ryo asked as he rushed up the stairs. " What's with the pounding?" Shin and Shu were right behind him.

" I found this outside mine and Seiji's door," he showed Ryo Seiji's kanji. " White Blaze was trying to get in and the door's locked. I have a bad feeling about this."

" Move out of the way," Shu moved by Ryo so to stand in front of the door. " Seiji open up!" he yelled. He banged on the door, but still got no answer. Finally worried to a breaking point, Shu rammed his shoulder against the door. It barely budged. White Blaze roared even louder as Shu repeated his actions.

Shu put all the strength he could into his finally assault on the door and he was rewarded with it breaking off its hinges and shoving against something. He pushed against the door until there was enough space to move. Touma frowned when he realized his bookcase was behind the door.

" Oh Gods Seiji!" he yelled as he maneuvered himself around it and into the room. His eyes widened as his voice caught in his throat. He saw a dark red puddle on the white carpet and in it was a medium steak knife.

" Where is he?" Shin asked when Shu pushed the bookshelf away enough that all of them could enter. He saw the puddle on the floor and his missing knife in the middle of it.

Touma saw a thin line of red leading away from the puddle and towards the bathroom he and Seiji shared. Each moment passed and the fear rose as his heart began to beat faster. He slowly walked around the puddle and into the bathroom. The trail led all the way into the shower where they saw more red splattered on the curtain.

" Please no," he prayed as he moved the curtain aside. He felt as if he was going to faint when he saw his blonde comrade curled up in the corner of the shower. His hands out-stretched allowing a constant flow of blood escape his wrists. Seiji didn't move at all, sitting in the pool of blood beneath him. His eyes were open, but the same white blue color Touma had seen before.

" Call 9-1-1 quick!" Touma screamed as he knelt next to Seiji. Ryo dashed out of the room as Touma checked for a pulse. " Seiji c'mon talk to me," he begged. He lifted him into his arms and Shin wrapped a towel around each wrist. Seiji only stirred slightly before his head fell against Touma's chest, his eyes finally closing.

" Is he gonna be okay?" Shu asked.

" He's still got a pulse," Touma held his friend tight. " Gods, I should have known something was really wrong."

" We couldn't have known he would do something like this," Shin tried to comfort him.

__

How could I let this happen? Touma screamed. _How could I not see what pain he was in? I can't believe I let this happen to HIM!_ He held Seiji closer as he walked out of the bathroom, praying the ambulance would get there faster.

Seiji moved his body slightly as he opened his blurry eyes. _What happened?_ he wondered. The blond tried to recall what he remembered from before he blacked out when he felt the burning in his wrists. That's when he remembered some things. He thought of the knife and blocking the door, but nothing else. _Why am I here?_ Seiji asked himself. Then he felt the movement of another.

He focused his eyes and realized that Touma's head was laying next to him arm. He was sound asleep in a chair. Seiji noticed that his wrists were thoroughly bandaged and he had an IV near the joint of his elbow. He followed the tube to see it connected to a bag of blood. On the other side of the room he saw Shin and Shu sleeping against each other on a small couch. Ryo was in a chair near the door also sleeping.

" What's going on," he whispered, his voice hoarse and dry. That's when Touma lifted his head and looked at him.

" Seiji!" his jumped slightly once his mind caught up with him. The others quickly came to.

" What happened?" Seiji asked.

" What **_happened_**?" Touma was taken back. " What happened to **_you_**? What was with cutting your wrists like that? Do ya have a death wish?!"

" What are you talking about?" Seiji could still feel the burning, but didn't remember where it came from. " Cutting my wrists?"

Touma could see the confused look in his eyes. _He _**doesn't**_ know what I'm talking about,_ he observed.

" Are you okay?" Shin kneeled next to the bed.

" I'm fine," Seiji tried to sit up.

" Stay put," Shin warned. " You lost a lot of blood."

" Blood?" Seiji lifted his arm slightly and looked at the bandage. He still couldn't fully remember what had happened.

Touma touched his friend's arm and sighed. " Just what do you remember?" he asked.

" Nothing," Seiji half admitted. He couldn't tell what he really remembered. " I can't remember anything."

" Well that's okay," Touma patted his friend's hand. " You're okay and that's what matters."

Seiji smiled inwardly at Touma's obvious concern for him. He liked having someone be worried about him. He loved knowing the person he felt so strongly towards was there for him. 

****

But you'll kill him, the voice whispered.

__

Please leave me be, Seiji begged.

****

Only when you see you're only escape has been taken from you. You will never be able to escape now. Your friends will die. How can you live with yourself? 

__

That doesn't mean I can't love him! Seiji was crying inside. _I will get out and they will live. But I will still love him._

****

You believe what you want, the voice laughed. ** I know the truth. I see the part of you you don't even know exists. I know what will happen to them. **

Touma stared at Seiji closely with fear in his mind. Seiji was looking off in the air and his eyes were glazed over. What scared him the most was the white blue he saw in his eyes then like he had before. Before when he saw the look it was never good.

" Seiji?" he touched his friends shoulder gently. Seiji snapped out of his trance and looked at everyone his eyes still showing the white tint.

" Sorry," he apologized. " I was trying to remember, but I can't."

" I said not to worry about it," Touma shook his head. He thought it could be best if he didn't remember what they suspected he'd tried to do. He might withdraw even more out of shame or fear. _Was this why you were afraid of yourself? _Touma tried to make sense out of everything. _Were you scared you'd try to kill yourself?_

In the next few days after he got home, Seiji acted more normal than he had for many days. He ate with the others and even took part in conversation instead of pushing himself away. No one spoke of the incident with the knife, but they found Seiji's bandages hard to explain to Jun. Seiji just told him he had an accident while practicing with his no-datchi. With the use of his armor the gashes were gone in two days. Touma had actually started to believe the regular Seiji was back.

" Wanna go for a swim anyone?" Shin asked one day out of the blue. The sky was clear and the sun beat down beautifully, considering what time of year it was. " Looks like today will be one of the few left," he added.

" Why not?" Shu said between mouthfuls of food.

" Aren't you afraid of getting cramps?" Ryo asked in disbelief at how the warrior of strength ate. He still couldn't get used to it.

" Never had a problem with it before," Shu shrugged.

" Of course," Touma snickered. " You've always got Shin to save you anyway. And I go for the latter."

" Such faith you have in me," Shu's words dripped with sarcasm.

" You know I do," Touma smirked back at him.

" What about you Seiji?" Shin turned to the blond. " You coming for a swim?"

" I think I'll rest for a while," Seiji yawned. " Guess I didn't get enough sleep."

" Ryo? Touma?" Shin raised his eyebrow. Sure he wouldn't have minded it being just he and Shu but he knew the others should get out of the house too. They hadn't really gone anywhere since Seiji came home from the hospital. A few good hours at the lake would do them good.

" I'm in," Ryo smiled. " I can watch Shu's food bite him in the but."

" What?" Shu looked puzzled.

" Just an American phrase I got off this Internet chat room," Ryo shrugged. " You'll know what it means when it happens."

" Great," Shu pouted. " I've got Smurf boy praying for me to cramp up so Shin'll save me and the Pyromaniac's using foreign words on me."

" We still love you Shu," Touma kissed him on the cheek.

" What the hell?" Shu began to blush from confusion.

" I think he's gonna overload," Shin chuckled.

" You know you need serious metal help Ro," Shu rubbed his cheek. " People would get the wrong idea if you did that to everyone."

" So?" Ro flashed his eyelashes. " Would it hurt your feeling to know I kissed others like that?"

" Now you're starting to weird me out," Ryo stared at him strangely.

" Sorry," Touma rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. " I guess I got carried away at the whole thing."

" But you got to Shu," Shin nudged his large friend.

" He just caught me off guard," Shu protested. " Not everyday someone just comes out a kisses you like that for no reason."

" Sure," Shin cut his eyes.

" Jealous?" Ryo asked. Shin immediately froze as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

" Well…I jus…I mean…" Shin was at a loss for words. His cheeks brightened as he got from the table quickly and took Shu's dishes to the kitchen sink.

"That got him!" Touma held back a laugh. Then he noticed that a familiar presence was missing. He glanced at the chair that Seiji was once in and saw that the warrior of light was gone. 

Seiji sat in his bed trying to fall asleep. Indeed he was tired but he still couldn't claim a peaceful oblivion. He had heard the others leave for the lake over an hour before. Yet he didn't hear Touma's voice with the joyful shouts. _He probably just wasn't saying anything,_ Seiji told himself.

Inside he was very happy the others had left. He didn't know how much longer he could have kept up his façade. He had made everyone think he was better from the beginning, like him not remembering the **incident** had helped him. But he didn't need memories to know what was obvious. He had tried to take his own life. Not to mention he felt bad for not succeeding in his goal.

He turned to face away from the window and noticed a small container on his desk. It was the painkillers he gotten from he doctor for his cuts. He was in so much pain at that point he didn't care that he'd meant physical.

__

Just take all of them, he thought._ It would be quick and they wouldn't be able to stop me. I could be set free of everything and they would be safe. I wouldn't be able to hurt them._

Hesitantly, he rose from his twisted sheets and walked to the desk, picking up the small bottle. " To think this could end it all and save them at the same time," he said out loud. He opened the water bottle that had been set up next to the meds and then opened the bottle of pills. He knew what he was about to do and felt it was for the best. _For Touma,_ he repeated as he brought the bottle closer to his mouth.

Touma sighed as he climbed the stairs. He had decided to stay home and work on something in the study. He also wanted to keep an eye on something, someone else, Seiji. He walked closer to his room and noticed the door slightly ajar. He had come to check on his blond and grab a few books to work with, but saw Seiji holding a bottle in his hand through the small crack.

" To think this could end it all and save them at the same time," he said to himself. Touma could tell it was a bottle of medication. Seiji opened a bottle of water and then raised the containers of drugs to his mouth.

__

He's gonna…! Touma's thoughts froze and he burst through the door and smacked the bottle out of Seiji's hand. Everything was still for a moment as Seiji lifted his eyes from the spilled pills on the floor to Touma's own.

" Are you nuts?!!" Touma shouted. " You could kill yourself." He saw the look of pain and begging in his secret love's eyes and knew the answer to his question. That had been it the entire time, Seiji was trying to die.

" But why?" Touma asked, proving to Seiji he knew what was going on. " Why would you try to throw your life away?"

Seiji couldn't bear to look at him anymore as his gaze lowered and he turned away. " I want an answer!" Touma demanded. " Tell me!" He grabbed the other boy's shoulder and twisted him around so they were facing each other.

Seiji slowly razed his eyes back to Touma's eyes and felt everything he was trying to keep inside fall out of his heart. " Can't you see?" His yes filled with tears as he pulled away. " I'm doing this to protect you, all of you."

" Protect us? By killing yourself?" Touma felt a rage coming into his chest. " How could you think that Seiji?!"

Seiji turned his head at the sound of his name. He couldn't let it out, not then. But Touma wasn't letting him go that easily. He held his hands firmly on the blonde's shoulders, giving him no where to go. " Tell me how you could do that to me?" Touma asked with tears in his own eyes.

" If I don't…" Seiji started.

" If you don't what?" Touma pushed him on.

" I'd end up…" Seiji added.

" End up what dammit!" Touma was getting frustrated.

" I'D KILL YOU!!" Seiji finally broke down and fell to the floor.

" What?" Touma was shocked.

" I don't know when," Seiji cried, " but I'll end up killing all of you."

Touma kneeled next to his broken friend and asked, " How could you think that?"

" All those people in America, Touma," Seiji replied with a shaky voice. " I killed them each one of them. Their blood is on my hands." He stared at his trembling hands. He could still see the blood from his dreams on his arms.

" NO Seiji!" Touma took hold of his hands in his own " That wasn't you. It was that monster Shikaisen. He killed those people not you. You couldn't have stopped him."

" That's just it," Seiji pointed out. " I lost control. I couldn't stop him and he used me to kill all of them. It's my fault they're all dead." Then he stared at Touma finally with the familiar white blue eyes. " Next time I lose control I'll end of killing all of you," he cried. " I can't let that happen. I can't hurt you guys, especially not you Touma. Not if I can stop it first."

Touma just pulled Seiji to him and let him cry. He knew it must have been eating the older Trooper keeping all of his feelings inside for so long. He merely rubbed his back and whispered, " It's all right. Go a head a cry as long as you want."

Seiji didn't pull way. He let Touma hold him as he continued to shake with his tears. " He said there was a way out," Seiji went on. " He said I would know how to save you when the time came."

" Who told you?" Touma asked.

" Shikaisen," he answered. " I keep hearing him. Reminding of what I've done and what I'll do. He said I would know and then I saw the knife on the counter. I just thought I could make it go away. I didn't want to hurt you or the others."

" Seiji you're wrong!" Touma began to rock him soothingly. " That would have hurt us more. I don't know what we'd do with out you, what I'd do without you." He stroked the boy's hair gently and let him continue to cry out his pain. Then Seiji realized all of what he had said.

He raised his head to Touma only to meet two soft pale lips instead. His eyes widened from shock as he melted under the kiss. Seiji let Touma hold him as the kiss became more passionate and the archer entered his tongue into his mouth. Seiji allowed him entry gladly ad he tasted his sweet lingua. It was perfect.

Touma felt like he was in heaven. He could feel the arousal coming as he tasted the mouth of his secret love. When he finally pulled away for air he could tell Seiji was completely flustered. The air Trooper caressed his cheek and smiled, " I would die if I lost you. You see I can't even describe how much I love you. I can't lose you."

He waited for Seiji to pull away but he didn't. Rather he stared at Touma with amazed eyes, as if none of it was real. " But what I did to those people," he felt more tears in his eyes. " How can you love me after what I did to them?"

" That was Shikaisen," Touma held him tighter. " You could have never done something like that. You're too beautiful."

" Thank you Touma," he whispered into Touma's dampened shirt. " Thank you for loving me."

" Believe me I don't need a thank you," Touma chuckled. " How could I not love you? You, my blond angel, are easy to fall for."

" I'm no angel," Seiji turned his eyes away.

Touma held his chin gently in one slender hand and shook his head. " You are dear," he smiled. " You just don't see how beautiful you are." Seiji was taken back by Touma's confession of love and most of all,_ He's thinks I'm beautiful._ This time it was Seiji who leaned his head to Touma's and captured his lips with his own. He reached up is hand and caressed the archer's face with his fingers.

When they finally did let go for air Touma was just as red as Seiji. " Just letting you know the feeling's mutual," he grinned holding his hand to Touma's face. Then he laid his head back on Touma's chest and inhaled his scent. " Let me stay here," Seiji begged. " Just let me stay here with you. I don't want him to come back."

" He's not coming back," Touma assured him. Then he picked the still trembling Trooper in his arms and carried him to his bed. He laid him own and lay next to him as Seiji curled up on his side. Seiji cuddled closer when he felt Touma wrap his arms around him. " He's never going to hurt you again," Touma said into his ear. " I won't let him."

" Thank you," Seiji praised. Touma stroke the blonde's head and held him close for a long time. He sighed with relief when he heard his love's breaths finally even out. He could feel the boy's heartbeat through his entire body and enjoyed its peaceful rhythm. Then he heard something at the door.

Touma turned his head to see Shin in the doorway. The eldest Trooper was leaning against the frame with a big grin on his face. " He okay now?" Shin asked. 

" I hope so," Touma whispered. " What made you come in?"

Then he saw Shu come up behind Shin and kiss his neck. Shin gave a sly look and Touma only shook his head. " I see," he smirked. Shu nibbled at Shin's ear and pulled him towards their room. Last thing the archer saw the swimmer's hand waving to him goodbye.

****

Kathrine: How did this end up like this? Seiji was supposed to die!!! *_! ( Looks at the fluffy kind of writing and realizes who the culprit is.) JENNY!!!!

Jenny: What? Is something wrong? ( Kathrine proceeds to beat the shit out of Jenny, another personality, for ruining her story.)

Catherine: Kathrine, get the hell away from her! ( Proceeds to hit Kathrine with a plastic baseball bat the reads,_ Batter UP Baka!, _on the side. Kathrine growls in defeat and crawls away.)

Jenny: Thank you Kitty!!! ( Catherine smiles and helps Jenny to the brain bathroom for bandages. No one noticed JC, another personality, sneak up to the computer.

JC: Hehehe! That's what Kathrine gets for trying to take over my job as the YST story writer. She can keep those GW pilots. I knew she would like my special touches to the stories. ^_^ ( Turns off computer and strolls away as if nothing happened. Doesn't see the final personality watching her from the shadows of Cooper's mind.)


End file.
